Help Wanted/transcript
This is the transcript for Help Wanted. Transcript * French Narrator - Ahh, the sea. So fascinating, so wonderful. Here, we see Bikini Bottom, teeming with life, home of one of my favorite creatures. SpongeBob SquarePants. Yes, of course he lives in a pineapple, you silly! * SpongeBob - sleeping * SpongeBob's alarm clock goes off. His blanket falls off of his body. SpongeBob wakes up. He turns off the alarm clock. SpongeBob climbs up a ladder. * SpongeBob - Today's the big day, Gary! * Gary - Meow. * SpongeBob - Look at me, I'm naked! into his pants * SpongeBob - Gotta be in top physical condition for today, Gary. * Gary - Meow. * SpongeBob preps for his workout. He pulls up his weights with stuffed animals as dumbells. He has trouble pulling them up, but he pulls through. * SpongeBob - I'm ready! I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready. * Patrick - Go, SpongeBob! back into his house * to SpongeBob looking at the Krusty Krab * SpongeBob - There it is, the finest eating establishment ever established for eating. The Krusty Krab, home of the Krabby Patty, with a Help Wanted sign in the window! * SpongeBob - For years I've been dreaming of this moment, I'm gonna go in there, march straight to the manager, look him straight in the eye, lay it on the line, and I can't do this! away from the Krusty Krab * Patrick stops SpongeBob. * SpongeBob - Patrick! * Patrick - Where do you think you're going? * SpongeBob - I was just- * Patrick - No, you're not. You're going to the Krusty Krab, and get that job! * SpongeBob - I can't, don't you see? I'm not good enough! * Patrick - Who's first words were, "May I take your order"? * SpongeBob - Mine were. * Patrick - Who made a spatula out of toothpicks and wood chips? * SpongeBob - I did. * Patrick - Who's a thinks ''Who's- ''more Who's a big yellow cube with holes? * SpongeBob - I am! * Patrick - Who's ready? * SpongeBob - I'm ready! * Patrick - Who's ready? * SpongeBob - I'm ready! * Patrick - Who's ready? * SpongeBob - I'm ready! I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready- * Squidward is cleaning graffiti with his face saying he's a loser, when he sees SpongeBob. * Squidward - Oh, no, SpongeBob. What could he possibly want? * SpongeBob - Go SpongeBob! Go SpongeBob! Go self! * Squidward sees the Help Wanted sign. * Squidward - screams ''Mr- Mr. Krabs! * ''Mr. Krabs is enjoying his money. * Squidward - Hurry, Mr. Krabs, before it's too late. I've gotta tell you about- * SpongeBob - Permission to come aboard, captain! a different voice ''I've been training my whole life for the day I could join the Krusty Crew, ''regular voice ''and now I'm ready. * ''SpongeBob trips on a nail and keeps bouncing around. Squidward and Mr. Krabs watch him in confusion * SpongeBob - So, uh, when do I start? * Mr. Krabs - Well, lad, it looks like you don't even have your sea legs. * SpongeBob - Mr. Krabs, please. I'll prove I'm fry cook material. Ask Squidward, he'll vouch for me. * Mr. Krabs and Squidward go to the corner. * Squidward - breathes No. * Mr. Krabs winks. They go back to SpongeBob. Category:Episode transcripts Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes